I Guess I'm A Fool In Love
by imaginationstation1997
Summary: Alice is a fool in love with Tarrant Hightopp. Oneshot based on Rihanna's song Fool in Love. Rated M for short adult-like scene. Enjoy, and Review!


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so extremely sorry for not updating my other Tarrant/Alice stories :x I feel like an awful writer for doing that :/ But to be honest, I've hit a rough patch and don't know where those stories are going right now! So for now, enjoy this little story! It's a song fic to the song "Fool in Love" by Rihanna, from her latest album "Talk That Talk." I love this song so much, and I just felt like it sort of fit this couple. If you've gotten to this point in my extremely long Author's Note, Merci! ;) REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY TINY BIT/PART TO ALICE IN WONDERLAND, OR TO THIS SONG.**

_**Mama, I found a man,**_

_**Who loves me and understands,**_

She sat in a large wooden chair, right beside the Hatter, his eyes glimmering from the morning sunlight.

She watched him enthusiastically duel Mally in a debate, about which tea tasted appropriate at different hours of the day.

"Simply mad." She whispered, Tarrant not hearing a single word. She grinned, watching him shake his head the entire time Mally spoke her so-called logic.

"Don't you Alice?" He suddenly asked her, her eyes glazed over with thoughts. "Alice, dear?" He persisted, and she smiled at his child-like exression.

"Sorry, Hatter?" She asked, and he repeated himself slowly, so that he didn't miss a single detail.

"Mally insists that tea should be taken _after _lunch-time meals, but I of course disagree, and think that it should just be drunk during the entire meal itself, so I continued to insist that-"

"Hatter!" I smiled patiently at him, as I saw his pupils come back to earth.

"I'm fine," He grunted quickly, "Nevertheless, don't you agree that it should be drunk during the meal?" His eyes shining to me, waiting fervently for my response.

"Oh I suppose. I mean, you do need something to wash down each bite then, don't you?" I questioned, and his mouth grinned just as wide as The Cheshire Cat himself.

"I love your way of thinking, Alice dear."

_**Papa, he's quite a man,**_

_**He adores me, he's my biggest fan,**_

The summery breeze ruffled my blue dress around, as I followed Tarrant down a little, stone path.

"Where are we going, Tarrant?" I questioned him, and he only looked back with a mysterious grin.

"To my secret hideaway, of course." He replied matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes, but looked up to see him holding out his palm to me.

I looked in front of us, and saw a log that went over a small river.

"Surely we're not going over that?" I asked him, but his eyebrows raised high,

"My Champion wouldn't be frightened of a little log, would she?" He asked, a small twinkle in his eye. My heart thumped a little faster, hearing him call me _his _Champion.

"Well no! No, not.. No." I replied, but he saw my reluctance.

"Just hold my hand, Alice. You won't fall, not on my account anyways." He smiled cutely, and I shrugged my shoulders.

Even if we did fall, it wasn't that far of a tumble down. And besides, I loved a good adventure.

I reached out and took his hand, and swore I felt a strange tingle in my belly when our skin touched. For a second I think he felt it too, his eyes flashing a deep gold for only but a second.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to watch down below, and walked quickly with him.

I heard him whisper that we were almost there, a few more steps.. and boom,

I was falling. I felt my foot slide on some slippery moss, and thought for sure I was going to die.

I yelled out, and squeezed my left eye open.

I realized two strong arms were holding my waist, my back to their chest.

"You're weren't going to fall, Alice. Remember, not on my account."

_**And don't get me wrong,**_

_**I know he's not perfect in your eyes,**_

_**But somehow he's flawless in mine,**_

I huffed softly, flouncing myself down onto a small armchair in the Hatter's windmill home.

I'd been staying there ever since I had come back, a few months ago.

I couldn't bare to stay away from him any longer, nor from Underland.

But sometimes, like these times, I wish I was still home. He wasn't always that easy to get along with.

He was stubborn, and thickheaded at times, but I knew I was just the same.

I told my mother about him countless times, but she never believe me. She accused me of being foolish.

But I told her, one day I would bring him to her. Let her see the man that I loved.

I just hoped one day, I'd know if he loved me.

I fidgeted with my hands, looking down at my black, buckled shoes.

"Alice?" I turned my neck around, Tarrant standing with his arms behind his back, rocking on his toes. Very much like a small child, who had done wrong.

"I'm sorry for yelling."

I giggled quietly, realizing that we never stayed mad at each other for more than an hour, not even.

_**And you may tell me to run, run now,**_

_**But I can't do that,**_

_**We're too far down the hole,**_

Night-time had finally come, and I was waiting for the Hatter to come back to the Windmill. He had a very busy day at the palace, a large order of hats coming in, because a lady in the White Queen's court was having a little baby shower.

However, here in Underland, they called it a "Rain Celebration." A little bit odd I thought to myself, thinking the title had nothing to do with a baby.

But then again, why did we call it a Baby Shower? No body was getting wet, nor were babies falling from the heavens.

I shook my head, realizing how much I sounded like Tarrant. Just like him in fact.

"What are you thinking about?"

I jumped a mile, when I turned to see him standing directly beside me.

"Tarrant! Don't startle me like that!"

"Sorry, Alice. I like when you call me that by the way."

"Call you what? Tarrant?"

"Yes." He grinned sheepishly.

"You're the only one that does."

"Why? It's your name isn't it?"

"Yes, but everyone simply calls me Hatter." She nodded in understanding, and realized just how _close _he really was to her.

She felt a strange sensation over come her. She suddenly wanted to touch his arm that was leaning over to grab a tea cup.

To touch his frizzy, orange hair that curled from his hat.

To feel his breath on her, that smelled like delicious peppermint tea.

"Alice, are you alright-"

"Do you love me?" She blurted out, not caring what he thought. His eyes only widened, unsure of why she asked so randomly.

"I.. well I.." He stuttered, embarrassment overcoming him. Was he that obvious to her? She must think he was a fool for feeling that way about her.

"I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have asked." She quickly stated, annoyance at herself flooding her brain.

They stayed there a moment, letting the cool air give them goosebumps. She stood up, and excused herself, and took a step away.

She was stopped, when she felt his hand grip her upper-arm.

"I think I do, Alice." He smiled softly, looking at the ground. She blushed, but felt her heart race when he pushed her chin up to meet his mouth with hers.

_**He's got a hold on my soul,**_

"Should we be doing this?" He asked her, when they stood in his bedroom.

The way in which they were standing in, seemed to be a very provacative situation.

His elbows beside her shoulders, on the wooden door, his chest pushed into hers.

She was breathing heavily, and she gulped rather loudly.

"I dunno..." She answered honestly. He looked into her eyes, and she noticed that his were a fiery gold. Very handsome, and.. it gave her a foreign feeling in her groin region.

"I don't know exactly what we're even doing, to be honest." She blushed, "But I don't really want to stop." She spoke naively, and his face turned into a large smile.

He loved that she trusted him this much. He loved her, and he loved that she let him be this close to her.

For a while, the fumbled around, kissing and touching. Experimenting with each other, seeing what made them tick. Finding out what made them feel good.

Eventually, Tarrant took her for the first time that night, and she never experienced such a ripping pain, nor such a deliciously, wonderful moment in her life.

They slumped onto their backs once they had finished, and Tarrant watched as Alice's breathe return to normal.

He turned over onto his left side, so that he could face her, and she turned to her right.

She pulled the blankets up to cover herself shyly, and he smirked at her. Alice snaked her arms around his shoulder blades and whispered,

"I think I love you too Tarrant."

_**So I guess I'm a fool,**_

_**I'm a fool in love,**_

_**But I'm willing to stay here,**_

_**And bask in the glory of his heart,**_

Alice walked through the marble corridors of the White Castle, the Queen's arm moving animatedly as she spoke to her.

"I think it's wonderful that you and the Hatter are in love." She smiled warmly, "I knew there was something special between you two, the second time you'd returned."

She nodded in agreement, and asked when she'd been meaning to since she'd gotten there,

"I need your help, Your Majesty." Mirana urged her on, and Alice sat down on a bench with her.

"I need a way to go back home." Mirana's eyes darkened, a sadness settling in for a moment.

"What? You want to leave Underland?"

"No! Oh goodness no! Well, not for forever. I want to take Tarrant home to meet my mother. She doesn't believe that he's real. I want to show her that I'm not lost, and that I'm not crazy." She explained quickly.

Mirana nodded slowly, taking it all in.

"I think we can work something out."

_**I guess I'm a fool in love,**_

_**But I'm willing to look so stupid,**_

_**Till I've had enough,**_

A teacup angrily collided into the kitchen wall, a teary-eyed Alice sniffing heavily.

"I knew you'd want to leave again!" The Hatter yelled, his eyes flashing a scary red.

"Tarrant, I told you why! I want you to come with me!" She cried out, but he shook his head.

"You're just going to leave me again. You'll see what you left behind, and leave." He spoke deeply, her eyes filling with tears that he actually thought she'd do that to him.

"I wouldn't be able to survive, If I watched you leave me again, Alice. I swear I wouldn't." She walked up to him, and cupped his cheek, trying to make his eyes appear his normal bright green.

She leaned up and kissed him, telling him she herself wouldn't survive without him.

"I promise Tarrant. My honest word to you." She insisted, and he relaxed in her hands. Her eyebrows flicked in confusion, when his eyes turned a deep violet.

"Tarrant, your eyes are violet." She stated, rather than questioned.

"I think it's because you're ravishingly beautiful. And it's because I can't believe you actually want me."

She rolled her eyes, and leaned up to kiss his pale cheek.

_**Mama, don't judge me now,**_

_**I'm not trying to hurt you,**_

_**I know this won't make you proud,**_

Alice stared in disbelief, at the silver wedding band on her finger.

She'd been here with Tarrant only a few months, and she'd agreed to marry him.

Back where she was from, an engagement usually lasted for months, but they'd married as fast as they could.

They wanted to call each other their own. They wanted to show everyone one that they were taken. Not for anyone else.

Especially the Hatter. Alice was his now, and he'd be damned if anyone tried to change that.

Alice sat in his - no, their kitchen, quietly. She played with the ring, and thought about how her mother would react.

Would she be happy? Or angry with her?

To hell with it, she thought defiantly. She was in love, and even if it deeply hurt her mother, nothing could change that.

She then thought of her deceased father. So many questions buzzed through her mind, about what he would think.

_**Papa, did I let you down?**_

_**Are you ashamed of how your little girl turned out?**_

She smiled as she thought of her father. He was just as quirky as she was, and she knew that if she was happy, he would have been happy right along with her.

She decided that he would probably even like the Hatter, quite a lot. What wasn't to like about him? He was simply charming.

"Do you still want to go?" Tarrant asked her, making her jump like he did most of the time.

"Honestly!" She laughed, and he pulled her to her feet.

"The carriage is outside. You're sure you want to do this?" He asked her again, and she replied strongly,

"I think my mother needs to meet you Tarrant. I disagree with a lot of standards from where I came from, but I feel it's respectful she knows where I am, and who you are."

"You're a sweet woman, Alice." He whispered, and looked at his tiny wife. She grinned brilliantly, and pulled him to the door.

_**You see a monster,**_

_**I see a smile,**_

"Now, all you'll have to do, is drink half of this bottle, Alice. And half is for you Tarrant. And you'll both be back in Underland within a blink of your eyes." Mirana told them once again, and Alice nodded.

She was a little nervous to go back home, but she knew she needed too.

She took the bottle, and handed it to Tarrant, who put it in his vest pocket.

He looked extravagantly handsome today, she had decided. His signature hat, and another teacup bowtie. His work glove on one hand, a thimble on the other. Simply Mad.

"Alice hold Tarrant's hand, and think of where you fell back into Underland, and just take a step through the Looking Glass. Think extra hard, and be careful!" She called out, and within seconds Alice dragged Tarrant in with her, thinking of the little woodsy area, the bright green grass.

And within moments, they were there.

They both fumbled around a moment, but Tarrant pulled her to her feet with him.

_**You say it's danger,**_

_**And I'm in denial,**_

_**But somehow I feel so safe right now,**_

They had ran to her house the entire way, Tarrant following her exact footsteps.

Finally they'd reached a cobblestone path, and he looked up to see a fancy brick home.

"Feels like I was here yesterday." She whispered, and felt Tarrant's fingers interlock with her own. Perfectly, she added to her thoughts.

"Ready?" He asked innocently, his adorable teeth sparkling at her. She nodded and they jogged to the door.

_**So I guess I'm a fool,**_

_**I'm a fool in love,**_

_**But I'm willing to stay here,**_

_**And bask in the glory of his heart,**_

She rapped the thick iron handle against the door, and within seconds, her old scullery maid answered.

"Alice!" She yelled, but her eyes quickly glanced to Tarrant, and she nearly jumped in fright.

"Shh! Where's mother?" Alice asked, her hand clasping the maid's mouth.

"Ingh thegh studyh." She mumbled under Alice's hand.

Alice let go, and grabbed Tarrant's hand once more.

"Wait!" The maid called out,

"Are you the Mad Hatter that Alice's mum is always talking about?" Alice's heart sank. Her mother still spoke of her. Guilt overcame her, until Tarrant spoke up.

"Yes, I suppose I am." He grinned, embarrassment in his voice.

They walked through a few hallways, when Tarrant saw a fancy black wooden door.

"This is my mother's study." She informed him, her voice still at a whisper.

He nodded, and Alice knocked. She placed him beside the door, and pushed the door open.

A loud creak erupted, and her mother spoke.

"Alice?"

"Hello, Mother." Alice smiled.

"Who is that by the door, with you? Am I seeing things?"

"No Mum, I swear it's me. And this," She motioned, pulling Tarrant into the light,

"Is Hatter. My husband."

Tarrant smiled warmly at the older woman sitting at the end of the room, her mouth wide open. He swore he saw tears in her eyes, and she croaked out,

"My dear Alice.."

_**I guess I'm a fool in love,**_

_**But I'm willing to look so stupid,**_

_**Till I've had enough,**_

"I told you he was real, Mother." Alice grinned, and her mother walked over to them quickly.

She eyed Tarrant, and he nervously looked at Alice.

Minutes past, and Tarrant felt Alice's mother scan every part of him. He felt uncomfortable, and was scared of what she'd say.

Finally, after excruciating moments of nervous waiting, Mrs. Kingsley cut the tension,

"Are you as kind, as your smile Mr. Hatter?" She asked, a tiny smile on her face.

"I certainly hope so." He lisped nervously, and Alice hugged her mother, burying her mouth to the elderly woman's ear,

"He is, Mother. He really is."

**A/N: There you go guys! I hope you liked it! I loved writing it :D I'm going to put up another Alice/Tarrant fic in a little bit, but that one will be a little bit more angsty between the two of them. You've been warned! ;) Don't worry that story won't be too angsty :) Review and show me your Reader Love :)**


End file.
